


My Fashion Sense Is Tingling

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Summer Challenge [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's fashion sense proves to be spot on this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Fashion Sense Is Tingling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thwz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thwz/gifts), [JessJessBC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJessBC/gifts).



> Sorry for not writing for so long, but I had a massive writer's block (again). I hope you'll like this drabble. 
> 
> prompt: sandals/flip-flops

James wrinkled his nose.

‘Are. You. Joking?’ He spat  out, looking at the pair of flip-flops as if they offended him. ‘I’m certainly not taking these with me anywhere.’

Sebastian sighed. They were going through this for over an hour now and, although Seb expected packing to be a bit problematic, he didn’t think Jim would be this difficult. Then again it was Jim he was talking about.

‘They’re just flip-flops, James,’ he explained tiredly, pinching the bridge of his nose, ‘They are practical and comfortable, you know, and that’s exactly what you need during holidays, don’t you think?’

Jim rolled his eyes.

‘I don’t really care about that, Sebastian. I’m still not wearing that.’

‘Fine,’ Seb raised his hands in a mock surrender, ‘fine, if you insist to be such a stubborn baby about it then do whatever you want. But don’t come to me later, whining because you were wrong.’

‘Don’t worry about that.’

 

‘Shut up.’

‘I didn’t say a thing,’ Jim raised an eyebrow.

‘But you were about to,’ Sebastian snapped. He was sitting on a couch, his left foot, the reason for his foul mood, bandaged and supported on a pillow.

‘No need to be so touchy, you know,’ James was sprawled on his back on the floor, his knees bent, one of his feet swinging in the air, ‘It could happen to anyone. It’s not like you’re invincible or something.’

Seb chewed on his lip.

‘I know,’ he sighed, ‘but I’m just so angry at myself for, for ruining our holidays.’ Of course he was angry with himself - he sprained his ankle during their second day here. And in such a stupid way, too. Who would have thought that stepping off the curb could be so painful? Apparently, the fact that he was wearing flip-flops didn’t help.

Jim rolled on his stomach and rested his chin on his hands, so he could look at the other man.

‘It’s not a big deal, really, Sebby,’ he shrugged his arms, ‘I have nothing against spending the whole two weeks in our hotel room. Actually,’ he added, noticing Sebastian’s sour expression, ‘I like it better here than on the beach. Besides, we can always sit on the terrace, if you miss the sun so much. Now, Sebastian,’ James scrambled on his feet, ‘stop with the long face.’

‘James-’ Seb shook his head.

‘Sebastian,’ Jim folded his arms on his chest. Sebastian sighed and gave him a small smile. ‘That’s better,’ James smiled back, ‘I’m going downstairs. Do you want me to get you something?’

‘A pack of ice would be nice. And a bottle of whiskey,’ the blond smirked. Jim giggled.

‘Sure. And don’t worry, Sebby. I will take care of you,’ he lent forward and kissed Sebastian on the forehead. Seb felt heat rising to his cheeks, but before he could react, James was already closing the door to their room.

 


End file.
